


Wars of Rock - Eine Bandgeschichte

by chesias



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Alternate Universe - Music, Band Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Musicians, Ogiwara Dies
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesias/pseuds/chesias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist Akashis Traum, eine Band zu gründen. Nun, ja, vielleicht nicht sein Traum, eher eine Notwendigkeit. Midorima findet die ganze Idee absolut idiotisch und fragt sich, wie er Akashis Plänen entfliehen kann. Aomine schlägt die Drums wie kein anderer, langweilt sich aber. Kise spielt zwar nur die Violine, ist jedoch davon überzeugt, dass er perfekt in die Band passt. Murasakibara ist müde und Kuroko versucht zu leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erster Saitenschlag

 

Akashi weiß, dass er etwas tun sollte, dass er etwas tun muss. Er hat schon viel zu lange nichts getan und seinen Vater machen und planen lassen, wie er wollte.  
Heute hat er die Grenze überschritten, die Akashi zu dulden bereit war:

„Nach dem gestrigen Treffen mit deinen Lehrern bin ich sehr zufrieden mit dir, Seijuuro.“, begann das Gespräch. Einfach und unschuldig. Eine Vorbereitung auf das kommende Geschäftsgespräch. Akashi kennt seinen Vater gut genug. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht alles war. Aber es ist eine Nerv tötende und schlechte Angewohnheit seines Vaters, ihn immer wieder aufs Neue zu überraschen:

„Ich habe mir Gedanken über deine Zukunft gemacht und entschlossen, dass du nach dem Studium“, _Studium? Welches Studium? Da stand doch noch gar nichts fest_ , „erst einmal ein Praktikum in einem kleineren Unternehmen absolvierst, das nicht zur Akashi Corporation gehört, bevor du dann ein Teil meines Unternehmen wirst. Das wird es dir später einfacher machen.“  
Akashi ist sich nicht sicher, ob er die Logik seines Vaters versteht oder ob er nicht gerade halluziniert.  
Wie soll er es bitte leichter haben, wenn er den verzweifelten Arbeitern einer kleinen, existenzbedrohten Firma ausgesetzt ist?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um das Organisatorische, darum kümmere ich mich. Ich habe auch schon ein Unternehmen für dein Praktikum im Blick.“

Akashi ist sprachlos und verwirrt. Sein Vater wendet sich wieder dem Frühstück zu. Heute ist es ein europäisches mit Brötchen und Ei und anderem Aufschnitt. Neben ihm liegt die aufgeschlagene Zeitung, vermutlich kontrolliert er nebenbei den Wirtschaftsteil.  
Und Akashi weiß noch immer nicht, was er antworten soll. Das Gespräch, das keines war, ist beendet.

 

Shintaro ist überrascht, als er Akashi mit verkniffenem Gesicht aus dem Wagen vor den Schultoren aussteigen sieht. Sein bester Freund zeigt selten, wenn etwas nicht so läuft, wie er es geplant hat. Es kommt auch nicht oft vor, dass sich ihm jemand widersetzt. Aus diesem Grund ist sich Midorima ziemlich sicher, dass es wieder einmal eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Vater und Sohn gab, die Akashi verloren hat. Seine Neugierde lässt schlagartig nach. Man beteiligt sich nicht an den Kämpfen zweier ausgehungerter Wölfe, die sich um ein saftiges Steak streiten. Man sucht das Weite.

„Mein Vater hat den Verstand verloren.“, begrüßt ihn Akashi nach Schulschluss. Das „Guten Tag, Akashi“ bleibt ihm im Halse stecken. Flucht: Misslungen. Dabei hatte er sich den ganzen Tag so wacker geschlagen.  
Shintaro seufzt.

„Was hat er getan, dass du so über ihn sprichst?“ Er schaut sich mit einem vielsagenden Blick um. Sie sind nicht alleine auf dem Schulhof.  
Akashi verdreht die Augen in offensichtlicher Manier. Beinahe zuckt Midorima aufgrund der recht rüden Geste zusammen. Es ist Akashis Art von Warnung, ihn nicht noch einmal zu unterschätzen. Sein Freund hat nicht vergessen wo sie sind und wer alles mithören könnte.  
Folgsam läuft er hinter Akashi her, der sich in Bewegung gesetzt hat und auf eine der Bänke zusteuert. Sie sind aus Holz und nicht besonders bequem, aber für ihr Gespräch werden sie wohl reichen. Zögernd setzt sich Shintaro neben Akashi und achtet darauf, mindestens fünfzig Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihnen zu lassen.

„Heute morgen hat mir mein Vater unterbreitet, welche Pläne er für meine Zukunft hat“, beginnt Akashi und Midorima kann schon jetzt teilweise verstehen, warum das seinen Freund so frustriert, „Er hat mir erklärt, dass ich nach meinem Studium ein Praktikum in einem kleinen Unternehmen machen werde, das nicht Teil der Akashi Corporation ist. Danach würde ich dann in sein Unternehmen eintreten.“  
Shintaro ist überrascht. Unbewusst zieht er seine Augenbrauen zusammen und runzelt die Stirn.

„Wir sind erst fünfzehn und er weiß schon jetzt, was du studieren willst beziehungsweise dass du an einer Universität angenommen wirst? Ist das nicht etwas utopisch. Selbst wenn er Akashi heißt, kann er dich nicht an die Uni bringen, wenn du nicht die nötigen Noten dafür vorweisen kannst.“

Akashi fixiert Midorima mit einem kalten Blick.

„Ein Akashi verliert nicht. Er ist absolut. Demnach werde ich die Noten erreichen, die ich für das Studium benötige, das mein Vater für mich vorgesehen hat.“ Akashi hält inne, als ob er sich vergewissern wolle, dass Midorima alles verstanden hat.

„Der springende Punkt ist nicht, dass mein Vater voreilig plant“, erklärt Akashi,  „Wichtig ist, dass ich nach der Schule nicht gleich studieren möchte, um dann in einer winzigen, bedeutungslosen Firma mein Dasein zu fristen, für wer weiß wie lange.“

„Okay“, Shintaro sammelt sich, „Fakt ist, dass du vor kurzem noch in das Unternehmen deines Vaters einsteigen wolltest, um es-“

„-um es erben zu können. Das will ich auch immer noch!“, unterbricht Akashi seinen Freund. Unruhig steht er von der Sitzbank auf und bleibt mit dem Rücken zu Midorima stehen. Sein Blick richtet sich zum Himmel.  
Shintaro fährt sich verwirrt durch die Haare. Kann sich Akashi nicht endlich mal entscheiden?

„Natürlich möchte ich das Unternehmen erben und es leiten. Aber bis das passiert, dauert es noch Jahre und die möchte ich nicht alle in einem kleinen Unternehmen oder als einfacher Arbeiter in der Akashi Corporation verbringen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich meinem Vater zeigen muss, dass ich nicht so leben möchte, wie er es gerne hätte, statt es ihm nur zu sagen. Ein einfaches Gespräch würde bei ihm nur untergehen. Taten sagen mehr als Worte.“, Akashi dreht sich mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen auf den Lippen ruckartig um und schaut Midorima in die Augen, „Findest du nicht auch, dass uns ein rebellisches Rockerleben unglaublich gut stünde, Shintaro?“

Midorima entgleisen die Gesichtszüge. Wann hat Akashi das bitte schön entscheiden können? Während der vierzigminütigen Autofahrt von seiner Villa zur Schule? Diesen Vorschlag kann er unmöglich ernst meinen.

„Wir spielen doch noch nicht einmal ein Instrument!“, entflieht es ihm verzweifelt.

 


	2. Erster Saitenklang

Platt starrt er das beige Leder der Sitzbezüge an. Am Fenster rauscht die Szenerie vorbei, ohne dass er sie wahrnimmt.

Akashi will eine Band gründen.

„Mein Fahrer wartet schon vor der Schule. Komm!" Wie ferngesteuert erhebt sich nun auch Midorima und folgt Akashi über den Schulhof.

Das kann Akashi nicht ernst meinen!, _geht es ihm durch den Kopf,_ Rockstars können keine spitzen Musikkarriere haben und einen erfolgreichen Schulabschluss machen. Rockstars interessieren sich doch nicht einmal für Schulnoten. Wie soll das gehen?

„Mach dir während der Fahrt zu mir nach Hause Gedanken darüber, welches Instrument du erlernen möchtest, eines das passt. Gitarre, Schlagzeug, so was in der Art.", befiehlt ihm Akashi, „Und rede während der Autofahrt nicht darüber. Mein Fahrer hat Stimmbänder und eine Zunge zum Reden und Hände zum Schreiben, ich möchte sie ihm ungern nehmen, weil er vergisst, Stillschweigen über dieses Gespräch zu bewahren." Shintaro ist sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er heute überhaupt noch einen Ton heraus bringen wird.

Mittlerweile haben sie beinahe das Ende des Schulhofes erreicht.

„Ach, ja, was denkst du, welche Stimmlage dir am einfachsten fallen wird, Tenor?"

Midorima hat nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wovon sein Freund eigentlich redet. Und plötzlich sieht es für Midorima nicht mehr aus, als ob Akashi keine Ahnung und keinen Plan hat. Das hört sich alles schon ziemlich genau an.

Ich kann in deiner Band nicht mitmachen, _will er sagen,_ Ich möchte Arzt werden. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Musik. _Nicht ein Ton verlässt seine Lippen. Es ist zum Verrückt werden._

So kommt es, dass Midorima schweigend im Wagen sitzt und anfängt zu überlegen, welches Instrument er schon immer einmal ausprobieren wollte.

Er weiß, dass er nie großes Interesse an Musik hatte. Es ist also die Qual der Wahl.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hält der Mercedes vor der Haustür der Villa und der Fahrer öffnet Akashi die Tür. Shintaro kennt das schon. Anstatt darauf zu warten, dass ihm ein paar Sekunden später die Autotür aufgemacht wird, öffnet er sie selber und steigt aus. Er wartet vor den Stufen zur Haustür auf seinen Freund, der seine Schultasche von dem Angestellten gereicht bekommt.

Wenn Midorima Akashi nicht so gut kennen würde, wie er es tut, hätte er schon längst entschieden, dass Akashi ein verwöhnter, geldverliebter Idiot ist, der noch nie mit der Realität konfrontiert worden ist. Aber Akashi ist von ihnen beiden wohl der, der am meisten Ahnung davon hat, wie grausam das Leben tatsächlich sein kann.

Bevor sie die letzte Stufe erklommen haben, springt die Haustür auf.

„Willkommen zurück, Akashi-sama.", begrüßt sie eine der Haushälterinnen, „Oh, Midorima-san, willkommen." Akashi schenkt ihr nur ein desinteressiertes „Hm". Manchmal würde er Akashi für sein respektloses Benehmen gegenüber der Angestellten gerne schlagen.

„Danke, Haruka", erwidert Shintaro höflich, „Wäre es möglich, dass sie uns gleich etwas zu Trinken bringen?"

Haruka errötet und nickt hastig: „Natürlich, Midorima-san. Wollen sie wieder einen Tee?"

„Tee reicht aus", mischt sich Akashi ein, „Shintaro, komm, wir haben noch eine Menge zu besprechen." Und manchmal wünscht er sich, er könnte Akashi in Momenten wie jetzt schlagen. Es ist eine der vielen schlechten Angewohnheiten seines Freundes, sich überall einzumischen, wo es ihm möglich ist.

Midorima wendet sich von Haruka ab und begleitet Akashi auf sein Zimmer, das im ersten Stock am Ende des Ganges liegt. Mit einem Blick auf Akashi stellt er fest, dass dessen Rückenmuskulatur angespannt ist. Das ist sie immer. Immer dann, wenn sich Akashi Zuhause befindet.

Shintaro findet es befremdlich, dass sich Akashi auf der Straße, in der Schule oder sonst irgendwo wohler fühlt als Zuhause.

Als sie im Zimmer angekommen sind, stellt Akashi die Schultasche neben seinen Schreibtisch und bewegt sich dann auf sein Shogi-Brett zu. Midorima tut es ihm gleich.

Heute ist Mittwoch und Shogi Spielen ist Midorimas und Akashis typischer Mittwochnachmittagverteib. Eine Tradition, die sie seit Anfang ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit ausleben.

„Wir brauchen einen Namen", murmelt Akashi. Würde Midorima ihn nicht so gut kennen, würde er behaupten, dass Akashi laut denkt. Aber Akashi denkt nicht laut. Er lässt Midorima lediglich wissen, dass er die nächsten Sekunden, während er nachdenkt, nicht gestört werden will. Shintaro kennt das schon.

„Der Wunder", bricht es kurz darauf aus Akashi heraus.

„Es heißt: _das_ Wunder!", korrigiert Midorima sogleich, ohne es kontrollieren zu können. Mit dem eisernen Blick, der folgt, hat er schon gerechnet.

„ _Der_ Wunder ist ein Eigenname und damit legitim. Bei Eigennamen muss man sich nicht an Grammatik halten", erklärt Akashi in eindringlichem Tonfall, „Außerdem weckt dieser Name Aufmerksamkeit. Genauso wie du, werden andere stehen bleiben und denken, dass an dem Namen etwas nicht stimmt und diese eine Sekunde, die sie darüber nachdenken, warum dieser Name ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hat, ist genug, um ihr Interesse für unsere Musik zu wecken." Jetzt weiß er auch, wofür sie einen Namen brauchten - einen Bandnamen.

  
Midorima wurde schon während der Autofahrt bewusst, dass sein Freund das Projekt „Rock-Band" ernst nimmt. In was für einem Maße, offenbart sich ihm aber erst in diesem Augenblick. Er ist zu überrascht - geschockt -, als dass er gegen den Namensvorschlag Einwand erheben könnte.

Überzeugt, dass Midorimas Schweigen Zustimmung bedeutet, fährt Akashi im Dialog fort, während er die Steine für ihre erste Shogi-Partie an diesem Mittwoch vorbereitet.

„Hast du dich mittlerweile für ein Instrument entschieden?", fragt er Midorima, der daraufhin aus seinen Gedanken schreckt, in denen er sich die Frage stellte, ob die Welt schon bereit für Akashi und dessen Weltherrschaftspläne ist. Denn nach „Weltherrschaft" sehen Akashis geschmiedeten Pläne zu ihrem zukünftigen Rockstar-Leben aus.

„Piano, beziehungsweise Keyboard", korrigiert Midorima sich. Er hat keine Ahnung, ob er ein Talent für dieses Instrument besitzt. Aber er weiß auch nicht, ob er ein guter Schlagzeugspieler ( _zu viel **Lärm**_ , da kann er sich ja gleich Hörgeräte vorbestellen) oder Gitarrist ( _aua-, wunde Fingerkuppen_ ) wäre. Klavier scheint ihm die beste Option, insbesondere in Bezug auf seine Eltern, die am besten nichts von Akashis Plänen, die seine Berufszukunft zerstören, mitbekommen sollen.

Ja, Klavier Lernen ist die beste Option und das Instrument ist noch dazu ein gesellschaftlich hoch angesehenes. Mit dieser Wahl sollten keine Schwierigkeiten auftreten.

„Ich denke, ich lerne Akustik- und E-Gitarre.", gibt Akashi preis und Midorima ist beinahe überrascht. Andererseits würde er Akashis Wahl ja eh in geraumer Zeit erfahren.

„Wie versprochen werde ich mich um das Organisatorische kümmern. Ich werde mich für dich um einem erfolgreichen Klavierlehrer kümmern und natürlich um einen Gesangslehrer für uns beide", Akashi grinst, „Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit", sagt er dann und bewegt den ersten Stein auf dem Shogi-Brett. Mit einem Handwink fordert er Midorima dazu auf, auf dem anderen, ihm gegenüber stehenden Stuhl Platz zu nehmen.

Midorima ist unzufrieden. Er vermutet, nein, er weiß, dass man ihm seinen Unmut vom Gesicht ablesen kann. Akashi schaut ihn nicht an, aber Midorima weiß, dass Akashi bewusst ist, wie Midorima dem Ganzen gegenüber steht. Bei dem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck kann Akashi es nur wissen. Sadist.

　

Aomine langweilt sich. Er langweilt sich in der Schule, er langweilt sich bei den Proben, er langweilt sich sogar während der Auftritte.

Er hat Schlagzeug angefangen zu lernen, um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen, ein Ventil zu haben, die Scheidung seiner Eltern zu verarbeiten. Nichts ist beruhigender und entspannender als mit aller Kraft auf die Bases zu hauen, das Ridgebecken zum Klingen zu bringen oder das Pedal zu treten, um einen dumpfen Sound zu erhalten, der einem Donnergrollen gleicht. Es sind der Sound und die Kraft, die ihn damals magisch zum Schlagzeug gezogen und gebunden haben.

Und trotzdem vermag ihn nicht einmal das Schlagzeug aus seiner Lethargie zu befreien. Das einst magische Instrument, das seine Wut, seine Enttäuschung und seinen Schmerz in Klänge wandelte, hat seinen Zauber verloren.

„Wo verdammt noch mal ist unser Schlagzeuger!?" Aomine öffnet schläfrig ein Auge und dreht sich dann auf die Seite. Sollen sie ihn doch weiter suchen. Er hat keine Lust aufs Proben.

Es ist nur ein paar Minuten später, als die Tür zum Dach aufgestoßen wird und mit einem dumpfen, unangenehmen Geräusch an die Wand schlägt. Im Türrahmen steht ein fuchsteufelswilder Wakamatsu.

„Yo", begrüßt Aomine seinen Bandkollegen mit zwei halb geöffneten Augen. Er sieht ein wenig schlaftrunken aus mit seinem unordentlichen Haar, der zerknitterten Kleidung und seinem müden Blick. Dieser Umstand hindert Wakamatsu jedoch nicht daran wild entschlossen auf Aomine zuzugehen und diesen am Oberteil seiner Schuluniform aus der liegenden Position zu ziehen.

„Du arrogantes Arschloch!", zischt Wakamatsu erzürnt, „Wir proben und du liegst hier faul auf dem Schuldach. Beweg deinen Arsch gefälligst nach unten und setz dich an dein beschissenes Schlagzeug ehe ich mich vergesse."

Mühelos befreit sich Aomine aus dem Klammergriff, entfernt sich jedoch nicht von seinem Kollegen.

„Ach, so?", fragt er provozierend und fixiert seinen Gegenüber mit einem nicht weniger intensiven Blick, „Was passiert denn, wenn du dich vergisst?"

Aomine hat den Satz noch keine Sekunde beendet, da holt Wakamatsu auch schon zum Schlag aus. In einer fließenden Bewegung duckt er sich und hebt gleichzeitig seine Hände zur Deckung. Als nächstes schnellt seine Faust nach vorne und trifft Wakamatsu unvorbereitet mittig auf dessen rechten Seite. Direkt auf Höhe der Leber.

In dem Moment als Aomines Gegner vor Schmerz und Überraschung nach vorne klappt, landet die rechte Faust auf Wakamatsus Schläfe.

Wakamatsu geht zu Boden und Aomine einen Schritt zurück. Dieser Kampf ist entschieden.

Aomie wünscht sich, das Schlagzeug hätte seinen Zauber nicht verloren. Dann befände er sich nicht in dieser Situation. Aber irgendwie hat es seine Kraft verloren und das einzige was Aomine übrig bleibt, ist zu hoffen, dass die Langeweile irgendwann besiegt wird.

　

Kuroko hat nie viele Freunde gehabt. Lange Zeit hatte er nicht einmal einen einzigen Freund. Bis er Ogiwara Shigehiro traf, der der beste Freund wurde, den er sich wünschen konnte.

Es hätte ihm bewusst sein müssen, dass auch dieser Freund nicht bleiben kann.

„Er hat Krebs, Tetsuya", berichtet ihm seine Mutter mit zittriger Stimme, „Sie haben ihn zu spät erkannt, er hat schon gestreut." Kuroko will schreien und um sich schlagen. Er will sich an den Haaren zerren und bitterlich weinen. Er will seine Mutter auffordern, aufhören zu lügen. Er will in dieses Krankenzimmer stürmen und seinen besten Freund fragen, ob es wahr ist.

Verzweifelt vergräbt er die Finger in seiner Hose.

Mit leerem Blick starrt er auf die Tür zu Shigehiros Krankenhauszimmer.  
Die erste Träne fällt.

Er will seinen Freund nicht verlieren!

Kuroko bekommt nicht mit, wie seine Mutter auf ihn zu kommt und ihn in ihre Arme schließt. Aufgelöst drückt er seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Verzweifelt sucht er nach Halt und Geborgenheit. Nach Schutz und Vergessen. Er sucht nach einer Antwort, warum ausgerechnet Shigehiro und warum ausgerechnet jetzt. Warum nicht in siebzig Jahren, wenn sie beide schon alt und schrumpelig sind und gemeinsam ein erfülltes Leben hatten?

Langsam verebbt sein Schluchzen. Zurück bleibt ein Schluckauf.

  
Er kann nicht vergessen. Er darf nicht vergessen. Shigehiro braucht ihn jetzt.

Nachdem sich Kuroko in den Armen seiner Mutter ausgeweint und beruhigt hat, löst er sich aus ihrer Umarmung. Er stellt fest, dass auch das Gesicht seiner Mutter Spuren von Tränen aufweist. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln wischt sie sich über die Wangen.

„Geh zu ihm, Tetsuya", flüstert sie. Kuroko weiß, dass seine Mutter in Shigehiro immer so etwas wie einen zweiten Sohn gesehen hat.

„Wie gehen zusammen, Mama.", antwortet er. Vorsichtig - als wäre er besorgt, dass sie zerbricht - nimmt er ihre linke Hand in seine rechte. Gemeinsam bleiben sie sich festhaltend vor der Tür stehen - nur für ein paar Sekunden, nur um sich zu sammeln.

Aus dem leichten Festhalten wird einer schraubstockartiger Griff, als Kuroko die Tür aufschiebt.


End file.
